Él, yo, nosotros ¿Ninguno?
by Teru K
Summary: Su corazón está intranquilo: empieza a sentir desprecio por los humanos. Una chica que siempre había pasado desapercibida lo mantiene estable sin saber por qué. Y una misión que se le ha encomendado le traerá una sorpresa demasiado inesperada...
1. Reacciones explosivas

Historia en 5to "A" (la cual se daba a la última hora los viernes) estaba bastante aburrida, pesada, principalmente húmeda. El calor y la humedad ponían de mal humor a cualquiera ahí dentro. Pero aún algo tan condicionante como el clima no quitaba a los alumnos la alegría del fin de curso. Ya faltaba poco para el término de las clases y comienzo de vacaciones de verano en Japón. Simplemente unos minutos y serían libres. Se notaba el gran entusiasmo de los estudiantes. Eso sí, persona parecía estar totalmente aislada de los demás. Ese era Shuichi Minamino, o mejor dicho, Kurama. Se preguntarán: ¿por

qué no está alegre como el resto? Nah, no es que no lo esté, sucede que anda con algunos... ¿problemas?

Al fin toca la campana de salida y antes, el profesor, que justamente es el tutor del curso, decide dar unas palabras de despedida.

–Profesor: Chicos, ya han terminado su laaaarga carrera escolar, hasta aquí han llegado. Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes, aunque no tanto de algunos por su comportamiento que, la verdad, dejan mucho qué desear...

–Alumno: Oiga, ¿por qué dice eso? ¡Aquí somos todos buenos y estudiosos!

–Profesor: Buenos sí, pero estudiosos... Sin embargo la vida le da muchas oportunidades, así que aprovéchenlas.

–Alumna: Usted habla como si la gran mayoría fuera un fiasco...

–Profesor: No me refiero a eso... Sólo digo que puedo recalcar alumnos muy puntuales, responsables y que se han esmerado en explotar debidamente su inteligencia.

–Hakurashi: ¿Quiénes? -preguntó, interesada.

–Profesor: Hm... Minamino, por ejemplo... Ha tenido el mejor promedio de la escuela desde que ingresó.

–Hakurashi: ¿Minamino?... Pero si él faltó mucho... No puede ser el mejor alumno y menos decir que es responsable...

–Profesor: Sí, faltó bastante... aún así sacó las mejores notas aunque haya asistido tan pocas veces. Es muy difícil seguir el ritmo de estudio de esa forma... y él lo logró.

–Hakurashi: ¿Se supone que ahora es bueno faltar? Es como si lo estuviese felicitando por ser tan irresponsable...

–Profesor: Yo no lo felicito por eso... más bien por su capacidad de entendimiento e inteligencia.

A todo esto, Minamino estaba muy distraído mirando la ventana sin escuchar nada, muy extraño en él. Parecía que estaba pensando en algo atentamente... De pronto se escucha un fuerte golpe dado a una mesa. Había sido Hakurashi, esa chica de cabello trenzado y largo, castaño y ojos verdosos. Su expresión era terriblemente irritada. Luego de ser observada con sorpresa por sus compañeros y profesor (excepto por Kurama, quien aún estaba en su mundo) y de intentar contener algo que la estaba quemando por dentro, decidió lanzarlo al aire y que sea lo que sea.

–Hakurashi: ¡Aah! ¡Yo soy la que estudia, yo soy la delegada del curso, yo soy la responsable, yo soy la que se esfuerza y el que recibe todos los halagos y créditos

es Minamino a pesar de no venir nunca!

Si había que ser sinceros, a ella nunca le cayó bien Minamino porque siempre tuvo mejor reconocimiento gracias a sus notas. Hakurashi siempre fue una chica aplicada que se había esforzado en sobresalir al menos en algo que ella podía conseguir fácilmente, así que su presencia le hacía sentir completamente inútil. Algunos podrían llamarlo envidia... tal vez.

–Profesor: Tranquilízate, Hakurashi... tú también has sido una buena alumna.

–Hakurashi: ¡NO! ¡Porque a mí nunca me dan diplomas, nunca me dejan quedarme después de clase para sacar libros de la biblioteca, y a él sí! ¡A él le

dan todos los permisos que necesita! ¿¡Qué tienen contra mí, eh? ¡¿Acaso porque él sea más lindo yo tengo que pagar los platos rotos?

-Profesor: Aún queda camino por recorrer, Hakurashi. Cuando ingreses a la Universidad...

-Hakurashi: ¡Al carajo con la Universidad!

Dicho ésto, tiró todas sus cosas al piso. Gracias al ruido de la caída Kurama volvió a tierra, observando a su alrededor que todo estaba tirado. Comenzó a mirar a la chica. No entendía bien qué sucedía. El resto lo miraba de reojo a la vez que dirigían la vista más directamente a Hakurashi. Prestando más atención, oía palabras proveniente de los alumnos, quienes se habían asustado un poco y otros sólo lo tomaban de broma.

–Alumnos: Ay, ¿qué le pasa?... No sé... ¿Nos va a matar o qué?…

–Profesor: Por favor, cálmate. Así no llegarás a ningún lado...

Intentó acercarse a ella, pero la chica le lanzó su mochila.

–Hakurashi: ¡NO SE ACERQUE! Nunca he llegado a ningún lado... por culpa de Minamino... Él se ha llevado todo lo que debería tener yo... ¡Grrrr!... ¡AAAAH! ¡TE ODIO, MINAMINO! ¡ALGÚN DÍA ME VENGARÉ DE ESTO, LO JURO! -vociferó, señalándolo muy molesta, y sale corriendo del salón.

Kurama aún estaba estupefacto ante lo sucedido. Miraba a todos, que lo observaban detenidamente.

–Profesor: Pueden retirarse, chicos. Felices vacaciones.

Los alumnos se retiraron confundidos y algo nerviosos por el comportamiento de su compañera. Era muy raro para ellos ya que Hakurashi siempre fue muy tranquila y callada, aunque algo antisocial.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, el que menos entendía la situación era Kurama, no sabía por qué ese odio hacia él. Se dio cuenta por la mirada del profesor que debía quedarse a hablar, así que cuando ya no hubo nadie en el salón fue hacia él, quedándose a un lado del escritorio, esperando a que le dijese algo.

–Profesor: Ah... No es la primera vez que sucede algo así con ella, pero nunca reaccionó en frente de la clase.

–Kurama: Disculpe, la verdad es que no entiendo qué sucedió. Si me pudiera explicar el motivo de su reacción...

–Profesor: Se puso así porque tienes mejores notas y piensa que la que se la merece es ella y no tú.

–Kurama: Ah... -se quedó pensando y sacó una conclusión-. No creo que se equivoque.

–Profesor: ¿Cómo?

–Kurama: No la conoceré bien, pero de lo que sí me he dado cuenta es de la energía que le dedica a todo lo relacionado con el estudio, cosa que yo no hago. Así que... pienso que se lo merece más que yo.

No fue una falsa modestia, realmente se sentía así. Sintió que no tenía nada más que decir y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

–Profesor: Oh... Esa es una actitud muy buena, Minamino. ¡Te felicito por ser tan comprensible!

Kurama se marchó sin decir una palabra más.

–Profesor: ¡Ah, espera! -deteniendo su curso-. ¿Podrías hablar con ella? Creo que es algo que deberían arreglar entre ustedes dos.

–Kurama: No sé si quiera verme después de ésto... Yo diría que lo mejor es esperar.

–Profesor: Hm... Me preocupa la reputación de la escuela si ella termina con ese concepto... -pensó en voz alta.

–Kurama: ¿La... reputación...? -Ahora lo entiendo" pensó; esa actitud no le agradó-. Profesor, si hablo con Hakurashi no será por la reputación de la escuela, será para hacerla entender que yo no soy como ustedes.

–Profesor: ¿Eh? -sobresaltándose-. ¡Minamino, espera! ¡No lo dije en serio! ¡Minamino! -los gritos fueron en vano porque Kurama siguió su rumbo.

No pensaba en otra cosa que no sea retirarse de ese lugar rápidamente. Siempre había tenido la sensación de que sus ideologías eran muy egoístas e injustas.


	2. Hablarte, conocerte, entenderte

El segundo capítulo. Los dejo para que lean tranquilos (?)

Les parecerá fuera de lo normal esas opiniones provenientes de él. El motivo era que Kurama últimamente se sentía muy extraño. Ya no tenía el mismo trato con los humanos; los miraba diferente, con algo de desprecio.

Caminaba hacia su casa tranquilamente mientras analizaba la situación. Realmente no entiendiá... Hasta hacía unos meses vivió tranquilamente con ellos, podía sonreír al hablarles. Ahora si les sonreía sentía que se mentía a sí mismo. Algo le estaba pasando... Si seguía de esa manera lo único que lograría era despertar dudas y confusiones...

En el camino a casa encontró a esa chica que tantos "problemas de reputación" había causado. Estaba sentada en el banco de una plaza que se encontraba en la esquina, muy cerca de la casa de Kurama. Se la notaba deprimida. Aunque intentara disimularlo, estaba llorando.

Él se quedó mirándola, luchando internamente en si ir a hablarle o no. Captó que el enojo se le había pasado, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta si al verlo retomaría esa actitud. De todas formas, luego de pensarlo un rato, decidió ir hacia ella a intentar entablar una conversación.

Se sentó a su lado sin que su compañera lo notase.

–Kurama: ¿Hakurashi? -comenzó

Se dió la vuelta hacia él. Al darse cuenta de quién se trataba, su cara cambió a una de enojo y se secó las lágrimas rápidamente, un tanto avergonzada.

–Hakurashi: Sal de aquí, no quiero verte...

–Kurama: No estoy seguro de lo que pasa, pero siendo objetivo, creo que estás reaccionando de forma exagerada.

–Hakurashi: Tú porque eres el favorito, por eso no te importa. No haces nada y tienes todo lo que quieres.

Él se quedó en silencio, pensando. Luego continuó hablando.

–Kurama: También pienso que me dan una importancia que no merezco. He visto cómo te dedicas en la escuela y admiro tu ímpetu. Es una lástima que en ese lugar no sepan hacer las cosas justamente.

–Hakurashi: Callate. No hables como si me entendieras... ¡Tú nunca me entenderás! -parándose del banco.

–Kurama: Tienes razón, ahora no puedo entenderte... pero si me dejases, podría llegar a hacerlo.

Ella lo miró atónita y rápidamente intentó borrar todo rastro de sorpresa para retomar su postura hostil.

–Hakurashi: ¡Já! Ya sé. Te doy lástima, ¿no? Por eso me vienes a hablar. Pero ¿sabes qué? -lo miró con más firmeza-. No necesito la lástima de nadie y menos la tuya.

–Kurama: No me das lástima, todo lo contrario. ¿Podrías sentarte un segundo? -apoyando sus manos en el banco.

Ella dudó, mirando fijamente sus manos. Al fin le hace caso, con recelo.

–Hakurashi: ¿El profesor dijo que vengas a hablar conmigo?

–Kurama: Él dijo que lo haga, sí... pero no fue por lo que me animé. Lo que él diga no me importa -atinó a decir con frialdad.

–Hakurashi: ... ¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo entonces? -preguntó, teniendo una reconfortarte sensación de que era muy sincero.

–Kurama: Sigo pensando que el tema no es importante. Sentir odio por alguien en base a sus notas te vuelve débil; pero creo que tú confundes ese sentimiento: lo que odias no es a mí, sino a la misma injusticia.

-Hakurashi: La odio...

-Kurama: Aunque en sí sea un sentimiento inútil, creo que es mejor odiar eso que a una persona sin conocerla antes -ella no dijo nada ante sus palabras, por lo que él siguió hablando-. Parece ser que si ésto no hubiese ocurrido, probablemente ahora no estaríamos hablando.

–Hakurashi: Sí, de eso estoy segura -dijo con molestia-. Pero aún no me respondes.

–Kurama: Bueno, lo que sucedió me hizo entrar en razón y... simplemente fue un impulso querer hablarte cuando te vi, aunque de alguna forma me costó decidirlo -sonrió con ironía.

-Hakurashi: Eres más hablador de lo que pareces... -expresó, un tanto irritada.

-Kurama: Supongo que no será en vano que lo haga, ¿verdad? Tú podrías llegar a entenderme.

-Hakurashi: Hm... ¿Será que en tu casa eres un charlatán y nadie te soporta, por lo que vienes a desquitarte conmigo?

Kurama rió. Eso le resultó muy extraño a la joven, quien no había querido sonar graciosa, sino molesta.

Kurama: Para nada... En realidad, he venido a hablar porque veo que no te gusta estar con la gente. Cuando se te acercan tú te alejas -se volteó a mirarla-. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

–Hakurashi: ¡AAH! ¡Odio que la gente se meta en mis cosas! ¡Vete! -parándose nuevamente, apretando muy fuerte los puños.

Él la observó fíjamente durante cinco segundos, como ondeando cada parte de sus pensamientos. Su mirada le parecía un tanto misteriosa. El rostro de Hakurashi estaba perdiendo, sin darse cuenta, su enfático enojo. Él habló finalmente, cerrando los ojos con calma.

–Kurama: Está bien -se paró metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo-. Aunque no me conozcas y yo tampoco a ti, por alguna razón puedo sentir que somos parecidos en algún aspecto.

-Hakurashi: ¿Eh...?

-Kurama: Bueno, adiós. Cualquier cosa mi casa está a dos cuadras de aquí, justo frente a un almacén llamado Aiko -finalizó y se retiró.

Hakurashi lo observó irse, confundida. Se sentía extraña. No entendía por qué le iría a hablar. Nunca habían charlado antes y de repente sucedería... No es de dudar, pero no podía evitar ese pensamiento: que él tenía razón. Le dio mucha curiosidad la sinceridad y el interés en ayudarla... ¿ayudarla? Sí, ayudarla. Tal vez haya dicho que no sabía bien si era por eso, sin embargo, sentía que Minamino quería darle una mano a pesar de no saber nada de su vida. Su interés... ¿realmente le fastidiaba?

Volviendo a Kurama... Luego de intentar charlar con ella, siguió caminando hacia su hogar. Casi a la esquina, donde tenía que doblar, se detiene.

–Kurama: Hiei, ¿sucede algo? -aún con las manos en el bolsillo, mirando hacia el frente.

Un chico de baja estatura bajó de un árbol detrás de él.

–Hiei: Já, aunque esconda mi poder espiritual siempre te das cuenta.

–Kurama: Es fácil saberlo cuando sientes que te observan desde los árboles -lo mira y le sonríe.

Hiei le corresponde con una sonrisa algo altanera y vuelve a ponerse serio.

–Hiei: Hablé con Koenma hace un rato y dice que tenemos que encontrarnos con Yusuke.

–Kurama: ¿Con Yusuke? ¿Para qué?

–Hiei: No lo sé. Él nos explicará, supongo.

–Kurama: Ah... -esperó tres segundos y prosiguió-. ¿Cuándo?

–Hiei: Ahora, en su casa.

–Kurama: Hm... No sé si pueda ir, pero lo intentaré.

–Hiei: ¿Por qué no? -arqueando una ceja.

–Kurama: Cualquier cosa, si no llego dentro de treinta minutos, empiecen sin mí -siguió caminando.

–Hiei: ¿Hm? ¿Es por esa chica con la que estabas hablando en el parque?

Él no respondió y siguió el rumbo a su hogar.

–Hiei: Qué tipo más raro -dijo y saltó hacia un árbol, donde desapareció.


	3. Quizás sí pueda

Una hora después Kurama llegó a su casa luego de caminar un rato. Se quedó en la puerta, preocupado, esperando no tener el mismo trato con su madre.

Entró.

–Kurama: Mamá, ya llegué -dejando su portafolio en un guardarropas-. ¿Mamá?

Fue hacia la cocina y vio que habían dejado una notita sobre la mesa. Al tomarla leyó el nombre de su madre.

"Shuichi:

Perdón por no haber podido avisar antes, me quedé esperándote pero tu padrastro está tan emocionado que no me dejó esperar más tiempo, jaja.

Nos fuimos a un pueblo de por acá cerca por unas cuestiones que tiene en el trabajo; estaremos allí por una semana aproximadamente. Cualquier cosa que necesites puedes llamar a este número 655456269.

Cuidate mucho. Aliméntate bien y no te desveles. Besos.

Con mucho amor:

Mamá."

La carta le produjo una leve sonrisa, dándose cuenta con mucho alivio de que aún sentía el mismo afecto por ella.

Dejó la nota sobre la mesa nuevamente y caminó unos pasos para servirse un poco de agua. Al llegar al refrigerador escuchó unos pasos procedentes del living que parecían dirigirse hacia donde él estaba. Se alarmó.

–Hakurashi: Se nota que se preocupa por tí -dijo ya dentro de la cocina, acercándose a él.

–Kurama: ¿Hakurashi? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado? -preguntó, completamente sorprendido.

–Hakurashi: Bueno... Tú dijiste que cualquier cosa te busque y... eso -dijo, con incomodidad.

–Kurama: Pensé que esperarías unos días... -comentó, extrañado.

-Hakurashi: No tenía nada que hacer...

-Kurama: Ah... Cierto -exclamó, como dándose cuenta de algo, y le señaló una silla-. Ven, siéntate. ¿Ya estabas aquí desde antes?

–Hakurashi: Sí... Permiso -afirmó mientras tomaba asiento-. Me atendió tu mamá; hace un rato se fue. Es simpática -dijo, intentando esconder una leve tristeza en sus palabras.

–Kurama: Hm...

Él la miró con compasión y pensó en preguntarle sobre su familia, pero prefirió cambiar de tema, por si era muy pronto para profundizar sobre eso.

-Kurama: Entonces... ¿por qué decidiste venir tan pronto? -preguntó mientras se sentaba con suavidad frente a ella.

–Hakurashi: Pues... Camino a casa pensé en lo que me dijiste... No podía evitar sentir que fuiste muy sincero cuando hablabas... -admitió mirando hacia otro lado, como si se avergonzara de ello-. Sé que te juzgué mal, así que... quería disculparme contigo.

–Kurama: No tenías por qué hacerlo, cualquiera hubiese reaccionado así.

–Hakurashi: No, yo no soy de reaccionar así... Ni siquiera estaba enojada por eso...

–Kurama: Ah... -bajó la mirada y colocó sus manos en la barbilla-. ¿Hay algo que te perturba y no puedes solucionarlo de una manera acorde a la situación? ¿Eso mismo te provoca un sentimiento similar a la desesperación, pero lo reflejas en cuestiones que no tienen la misma importancia, agrandándolas? ¿Piensas que evitando descargarte de esa manera será peor, aunque no te des cuenta de forma conciente que lo haces?

La chica, que lo miraba fijamente con ojos desorbitados, intentaba encontrar las palabras exactas ante todas esas preguntas que había lanzado de repente. Movía la boca, como queriendo decir algo, pero sin saber cómo hacerlo, hasta que por fin pudo emitir sonido.

-Hakurashi: ¿Cómo sabes todo eso..? -él la miró como si lo que acabase de decir no hubiese sido bajo su completa voluntad.

–Kurama: Lo siento, a veces no puedo evitar hablar de esa manera. En cierto punto, me concideran bueno estudiando a la gente.

–Hakurashi: Ah... ya veo -llevó la mirada hacia un lado.

–Kurama: Bueno. Supongo que eso significa que estuve aproximado.

–Hakurashi: Digamos que sí... ¡Espera! ¡No tendría que hablarte de mí, ni siquiera sé por qué lo hago! -quejándose para sí misma.

–Kurama: Quizás porque no tienes a nadie que te escuche, o simplemente porque no quieres que lo hagan.

–Hakurashi: Más bien es por lo primero. Soy difícil relacionándome con las personas, sí... pero ellos no se esfuerzan en hacerme cambiar de opinión. Sólo lo hacen para quedar bien y si me niego una sola vez, se van diciendo "Ah, bueno... yo lo intenté".

–Kurama: No niego que las hay... Pero ellas no van a estar pendientes de ti, sino que tú eres quien debe buscarlos.

-Hakurashi: ¿Buscarlos?

-Kurama: Sí, debes ir hacia ellos. Si se te acercan con buenas intenciones, debes aceptarlos. Si alguien así se aproxima a ti y recibe negativas de tu parte, no va a insistir a que le cuentes y pueda prestar su ayuda.

-Hakurashi: Entiendo... -bajó la mirada.

-Kurama: Pero que no te dé vergüenza. No te culpo por tu reacción ante ellos. En cierta forma creo que está bien lo que haces; hay que ser prudente porque no todos son confiables. Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta con quién o quiénes tienes que abrirte, aquellos con los que te sientas cómoda.

–Hakurashi: Sí... Ahora me doy cuenta que encontré a alguien que se aproxima a eso...

–Kurama: ¿Sí? Perfecto, puedes hablar con esa persona para que te ayude -manifestó con una sonrisa-. Cuando necesites de alguien que te escuche, búscala enseguida. De esa forma te sentirás mejor.

–Hakurashi: Creo que no hace falta... -confesó al mismo tiempo que se ruborizaba y desviaba la vista, con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Tan rápido encontró a alguien?" -pensó desconcertado sin apartar su vista de ella. Se le ocurrió que podría estar refiriéndose a él. Si así fuese, resultaba extraño que en tan poco tiempo le haya tomado semejante confianza luego de haber hecho todo ese alboroto en la escuela y gritar que lo odiaba con tanta profundidad.

De repente abren la puerta de entrada bruscamente. Ambos se alertaron ante el estruendoso ruido.

–Hakurashi: ¿Habrá vuelto tu mamá?

–Kurama: No lo creo... Espera aquí -ordenó con seriedad.

Kurama se levantó de la silla y fue lentamente hacia el hall. Se comenzaron a escuchar voces a los diez segundos. Los dueños de éstos se iban aproximando a la cocina. Al minuto ya estaba Kurama más relajado acompañado de visitas.

–Kurama: Hakurashi, ellos son amigos mios... Yusuke,... -comenzó a presentar, señalando a cada uno.

–Yusuke: ¡Hola! -sonrió abiertamente, haciendo el símbolo de "paz y amor".

–Kurama: Kuwabara,...

–Kuwabara: Uh, qué linda chica... -expresó abiertamente, lo que provocó las miradas de molestia de sus amigos, dándose cuenta de ello-. Digo... Hola, jeje.

–Kurama: Y Hiei... -esperando un rato a que su amigo contestase-. ¿Hiei?

Miró hacia su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que no estaba allí con ellos.

–Yusuke: Ah, me dijo que no iba a entrar con ella aquí, así que se quedó afuera.

–Kuwabara: Para mí que cuando vio por la ventana le gustó la chica y ahora le da pena entrar -manifestó con aire pícaro.

–Yusuke: ¡Es verdad! jaja Se quedó raro cuando la vio -imitándolo.

–Kurama: Mm... Ya vuelvo... -frunció el ceño; acto seguido salió afuera para hablar con Hiei.

–Hakurashi: Ahm... Hola y adiós... -se despidió, parándose y caminando hacia la salida rápidamente, sin levantar la mirada.

–Yusuke: ¡Ey! ¡¿A dónde vas? Kurama no nos dijo tu nombre, ¿cómo te llamas? -deteniéndola, sin tocarla.

–Hakurashi: ¿Kurama?... -preguntó, perpleja; rápidamente, Kuwabara se acercó al oído de Yusuke.

–Kuwabara: ¡Tonto! ¡Nadie sabe que se llama Kurama en este mundo!

–Yusuke: ¡Ahh, cierto! -susurró y luego alzó la voz para ser oído por la chica-. Kurama es un apodo que le pusimos nosotros. Es muy... de nuestro círculo. Ejem... Me refería a Shuichi.

–Hakurashi: Ah... Minamino... Claro... Bueno, yo me llamo Hakurashi...

–Kuwabara: Qué tal, Hakurashi, un gusto conocerte -la saludó cordialmente tomádola de la mano y moviéndola sin quitar su sonrisa nerviosa del rostro-. Debes ser amiga de Minamino, ¿no?

–Hakurashi: Algo así... supongo -quitando su mano de entre las de Kuwabara.

Ambos quedaron pensativos, callados, mirándola como intentando conectar cabos sueltos. Luego Yusuke reaccionó algo sorprendido y se aproximó a Kuwabara.

–Yusuke: ¿No serán novios? -preguntó a su amigo al oído, aunque ella pudo oírlo igual.

–Hakurashi: ¿Qué tonterías..? -se ruborizó, enojada.

–Kuwabara: Oh, cierto... por algo le dijo a Hiei que era probable no ir a la reunión. ¡Así que ésto escondía, jeje! -conjeturó con una sonrisa triunfante.

–Yusuke: ¡Seeeh, nos quería engañar! jejeje...

–Hakurashi: ¡Oigan..! -intentaba expresarse, invadida por un leve enojo mezclado con algo más que no lograba comprender del todo.

De repente entró Kurama junto con Hiei, quien tenía cara de pocos amigos.

–Kurama: Bueno, Hakurashi... él es Hiei. Poco amigable, pero buen chico.

–Hiei: Já.

–Hakurashi: Ah... Ya veo -dijo, observándolo de reojo.

El pelirrojo miró a Yusuke y Kuwabara, quienes se reían a la vez que lo miraban con cara de pervertidos seriales.

–Kurama: ¿Les pasa algo? -preguntó con curiosidad.

–Kuwabara: No, no... pero deberías habernos avisado que te quedarías con...

–Yusuke: cofTunoviacof... -ambos se acercaron a sí mismos, riéndose.

–Hiei: ¿Hm?

–Kurama: ¿Eh? -instantáneamente la miró a Hakurashi, quien le devolvió una mirada nerviosa fugaz-. Aah, jaja... No es mi novia... Es una compañera de la escuela que vino a hablar conmigo de unos asuntos.

Todos miraron a Hakurashi, quien continuaba ruborizada. Hiei decidió cambiar de tema con su petulancia tan particular.

–Hiei: ¿Ya terminaron de hablar? Porque debemos hacer la reunión.

–Yusuke: Uy, Hiei, estás celoso... -el nombrado le dedicó una mirada mordaz, lo que hizo que él mirara rápidamente hacia otro lado, con un sudor de nervios cayendo por su frente-. Eh... Bueno, tiene razón, hay que hacer la reunión.

Él suspiró. Acto siguiente, todos miraron a la única chica presente en la casa, pensando de forma unánime que no era conveniente que esté allí si se tocaban temas del mundo espiritual. Ella bajó la mirada, sintiéndose como sapo de otro pozo. Kurama se adelantó a hablar.

–Kurama: Uhm... Bueno... creo que otro día podremos conversar. Si quieres pásate mañana y continuamos.

–Kuwabara: Oh, sí... ven mañana y te dejará un caminito de rosas para llegar al paraiso -dijo, junto con un guiñó de ojo.

–Kurama: ¡Kuwabara!

–Yusuke: ¡Jajajaja! ¡No seas maloo!

–Hakurashi: ... ¡Adiós! -salió corriendo de la casa sin mirar a nadie para ocultar su cara completamente roja, provocado por el último comentario.

–Yusuke: Uh, creo que se puso nerviosa -opinió, rascándose la cabeza.

–Kurama: ¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa? -suspiró algo avergonzado por sus comportamientos.

–Yusuke: Pues... ¿De Kuwabara?

–Kuwabara: ¡Tú también estabas haciendo lo mismo, Urameshi! -vociferó, señalándolo.

–Yusuke: ¡Pero se fue por lo que tú dijiste, idiota!

–Kurama: Sólo dejen el asunto -dijo, intentado calmarlos-. ¿Para qué debíamos hacer la reunión?

Luego de decir ésto, Kurama los invitó a la sala de estar para sentarse en unos lindos sillones y de esa manera poder hablar más cómodamente. Los tres acceden, tomando asiento en el más amplio y Kurama en uno de esos individuales con respaldar alto.

–Yusuke: Ya le dijimos algo a Hiei, pero como él anda enojado tendré que decírtelo yo mismo -dijo, indignado.

–Hiei: ¿Quién dijo que estaba enojado, idiota? -saltó, molesto.

–Kuwabara: Tú mismo lo dejas ver, enano -acercándose a él con aire desafiante.

–Hiei: ... No estoy de humor para soportar a nadie, me voy -se levantó del sillón y se dirigó hacia la puerta que daba al jardín.

–Kurama: Ah, otra vez... -suspiró-. Parece que será una noche larga... Espérenme.


	4. Nueva sensación

Kurama siguió a su amigo hacia afuera.

–Yusuke: Qué extraño -frunció el seño.

–Kuwabara: Yo sigo pensando que le gustó la amiga de Kurama y sabe que ella no tiene ojos para él.

–Yusuke: Debes tener mucha experiencia como para saberlo -sonrió, mirando hacia otro lado con complicidad.

–Kuwabara: Claro que sí... -afirmó, sonriendo triunfante; luego de unos segundos cayó en la cuenta de que fue un insulto-. ¡Oye! ¿¡Qué quisiste decir con eso?

–Yusuke: No, nada... cof...

–Kuwabara: ¡No te hagas el tonto, dímelo!

–Yusuke: ¡Nada, Kuwabara! No molestes.

Hiei estaba a punto de saltar hacia la terraza de la casa, pero justo cuando pensaba hacerlo apareció Kurama.

–Kurama: Espera, Hiei -lo detuvo, cerrando la puerta tranquilamente.

–Hiei: Tsk, ¿qué quieres? -se quejó, mirando hacia otro lado.

–Kurama: ¿Por qué te molestas?

–Hiei: No digas tonterías, no me molesto por idioteces...

–Kurama: Ah... entonces sí estás molesto -comprobó, sonriendo.

–Hiei: Ustedes se imaginan cosas estúpidas, son unos tontos.

–Kurama: ¿Qué cosas?

–Hiei: ... Lo que ustedes piensan... -la sonrisa de Kurama se había asentuado al verlo caer en su trampa.

–Kurama: Yo no pienso nada, Yusuke y Kuwabara son los que dieron su opinión.

–Hiei: ... No tengo nada que decir. Adiós.

–Kurama: Aún no me dices por qué estás enojado... ¿Te cae mal Hakurashi?

–Hiei: ¿Qué? No me importa cómo se llame. Y no me cae porque no la conozco ni me interesa conocerla.

–Kurama: Eso quiere decir que te cae mal...

–Hiei: ¬¬...

–Kurama: Dime, ¿por qué?

–Hiei: ¿Por qué, qué?...

–Kurama: ¿Por qué te cae mal?

–Hiei: Es humana...

–Kurama: ¿Y qué tiene que sea humana?... ¿O me dirás que los humanos no te agradan? -enarcando una ceja.

–Hiei: No...

–Kurama: Eso no es verdad. ¿Por qué estás con Yusuke y Kuwabara, entonces?

–Hiei: Nadie dijo que me caen bien...

–Kurama: Hiei... -haciendo tono de reproche.

–Hiei: ¿¡Qué?

–Kurama: No pongas excusas tontas para algo que sabemos que no es así.

–Hiei: ¡Ah! Ellos dos no son humanos normales. Yusuke concentra un poder espiritual muy alto y Kuwabara... bueno... ese idiota tiene poder espiritual.

–Kurama: Hiei, hace tiempo que convives en este mundo repleto de humanos y en ningún momento vi que le hayas tomado tanta hostilidad, exceptuando a Tarukane (Aclaración: El que raptó a Yukina para conseguir sus perlas y hacerse millonario).

–Hiei: Tú no me conoces bien...

–Kurama: Te conozco más de lo que imaginas... Algo de Hakurashi no te agrada y no tiene nada que ver el hecho de ser humana. ¿Qué es?

–Hiei: ... ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que piense de ella? -preguntó irritado mientras caminaba hacia un árbol y se sentaba bajo éste.

Kurama se paró a su lado, apoyándose en el árbol con las manos en el bolsillo.

–Kurama: Saber lo que piensas me ayudará a entender lo que siento.

–Hiei: ... Explícate.

–Kurama: No tendrá mucho sentido la excusa que pondré, aunque sea verdadera… pero… me siento extraño.

–Hiei: ¿A qué te refieres? -confundido.

–Kurama: Hace tiempo que no me encuentro cómodo entre los humanos y antes no era de esa forma.

–Hiei: Oh... -con curiosidad-. ¿Sabes por qué?

–Kurama: Creo... que Youko está volviendo...

–Hiei: ¿Nh?

–Kurama: En cualquier momento borrará mis sentimientos humanos si sigue así, lo sé... -confesó, cerrando los ojos a la vez que apoyaba la cabeza en el árbol.

Su amigo volteó la mirada hacia la puerta.

–Hiei: Imagino que estarás pensando tomar precausiones para que no te tome por sorpresa.

–Kurama: Estaba... Pensé en volver al mundo de los demonios y terminar con este papel de Shuichi Minamino.

–Hiei: Creí que no querías dejar a tu madre sola.

–Kurama: Por eso dije "estaba"... Siempre he tenido en mente esa idea, pero a pesar de ahora ser el momento perfecto para marcharme ya que no puedo convivir con los humanos por mucho tiempo más, el afecto que siento hacia mi madre sigue intacto...

Hubieron diez segundos de silencio que se perdieron con el viento.

–Hiei: Hay algo que no entiendo -soltó; Kurama abrió los ojos para mirarlo.

–Kurama: Dime.

–Hiei: Sacando de lado a tu madre... si estás empezando a alejarte de los humanos, ¿por qué te acercas a esa chica?

–Kurama: Justamente a eso quería ir desde el principio. Simplemente, no lo sé... Hay algo en ella que no me hace sentir en contacto humano y quiero saber qué es.

–Hiei: Ya veo... -se paró-. Bueno, ahora sí me iré.

–Kurama: ¿A dónde vas? Aún no me dices tu problema con Hakurashi.

–Hiei: Otro día... Suerte con ese tema.

–Kurama: Gracias. Tú no te metas en líos -le sonrió y dio unos pasos hacia el frente.

–Hiei: Jeh... -finalizó, procediendo a saltar a la terraza y desaparecer.


	5. Tu reflejo

**Bueno... Acá ando después de no escribir nada, siendo la autora del fic D: Es que lo subo a las apuradas. No hay excusas, no estoy ocupada xD pero así es como me sale (?) Quería agradecer a los usarios que han dejado comentarios ying-yang22 y Sakura Kazami. Me motivan a seguir subiendo =) Si bien ahora no está tan entretenido, de a poco (espero) se va a ir poniendo mejor. Hace años que lo empecé, luego estuvo abandonado, pero ya lo estoy retomando... Me daría lástima dejar la historia tirada u.u Eso sí, algunos detalles de la historia original fueron y serán modificadas. Ojalá sea una decisión acertada e.e Bien, los dejo con la pequeña parte.**

º-º-º-º-º-º

Kurama entró nuevamente a la casa observando que Yusuke y Kuwabara estaban golpeándose mutuamente.

–Kurama: ¡Oigan, oigan! ¡Cálmense! -ordenó, intentando separarlos.

–Kuwabara: Me estaba humillando... ¡Voy a matarte, Urameshi!

–Yusuke: ¡Muajaja! Tú no puedes matarme, ¡nunca me has ganado en una simple pelea! -se burló.

–Kuwabara: ¡No te hagas el...!

–Kurama: ¡BASTA! -interrumpiéndolos.

Se quedaron quietos, callados, observándolo atónitos. Era la primera vez que Kurama se ponía así a causa de ellos. Él estaba con la mirada gacha entre medio de ambos.

–Kurama: Si vamos a hacer la reunión, procedamos. Si piensan matarse, háganlo afuera y no me hagan perder el tiempo, ¿entendieron?

En cuanto terminó de hablar, levantó la cabeza y pudieron observar la terrible mirada fría con la que fulminaba a ambos. Yusuke se quedó boquiabierto y Kuwabara tragó saliva de los nervios. No sabían qué hacer frente a la actitud de su amigo. Luego de unos segundos muy tensos, el pelirrojo cerró los ojos y volteó bruscamente, antes finalizando con unas palabras.

–Kurama: ... Ahora vuelvo.

Marchó hacia la cocina a paso lento. Kuwabara cayó al piso luego de haber estado todo ese tiempo invirtiendo sus energías en mantenerse en pie.

–Kuwabara: Ah... Tengo escalofríos... Eso dio miedo...

–Yusuke: Kurama... -susurró con preocupación, mirando la puerta de la cocina sin moverse. Desde que había llegado sentía algo extraño de parte de Kurama y no entendía qué era.

El chico pelirrojo se hallaba apoyando sus manos en la mesada de la cocina. Respiraba lentamente con algo de fatiga. Seguía sintiéndose extraño. Él mismo notaba que algo andaba mal y sabía que sus amigos se habían dado cuenta de eso.

–Kurama: Estaba en lo cierto... -pensaba mientras intentaba recuperarse-. Parece que Youko quiere salir sin importar cómo... Es extraño... hace un tiempo también pasó algo similar, pero aquella vez sólo me transformaría en él de forma física... Esta vez es completamente diferente... Mi poder demoníaco directamente está cambiando de esencia... Fue buena idea tomar esa hierba purificadora para esconder mi ki...

De repente abrió los ojos como platos, mostrando de esa manera cierta incredulidad ante sus pensamientos.

-Kurama: ¡TSK! ¿Pero qué pienso?... ¡Yo soy Youko! Estoy pensando como si fuera alguien ajeno a mí... Maldición... -dijo con un hilo de voz y cerrando los ojos, demostrando así su confusión.

De repente miró hacia el frente, donde había una sartén notablemente nueva. Al momento de ver su reflejo en la misma, se sorprendió. Según lo que veía a través del brilloso gris, frío y gélido del instrumento de cocina, estaba convertido en el Kitsune. Sin pensarlo dos veces fue hacia la ventana a ver nuevamente su reflejo, pero para su asombro, era el de Shuichi. Se tranquilizó al comprobarlo, haciendo una marcada cara de relajamiento, y apoyó las manos en su cara, intentando no perder el control.

Al volver a mirar hacia la ventana, notó que había alguien observando. Intentó ver con claridad. Era Hakurashi que estaba asomada detrás de la reja del jardín. Ella lo contemplaba con una mirada penetrante y cálida.

–Kurama: ¿Qué hace por aquí aún?

La chica se dio cuenta de que había sido descubrierta, por lo que intentó disimular por un segundo que fue a caminar por allí. Al mirar dentro de la casa nuevamente, Kurama no estaba más en la ventana.

–Hakurashi: ¿Eh? ¿Se fue? -preguntó al aire, mirando hacia adentro y por todo el jardín a ver si lo encontraba.

–Kurama: ¿Has olvidado algo?

–Hakurashi: ¡Waaa! -pegó un grito del susto que le había dado; se dio la vuelta, notando que ahora estaba detrás suyo- ¡¿Cómo hiciste para aparecer aquí tan rápido?

–Kurama: Perdón si te asusté -sonrió, mostrando sinceras disculpas-. Te vi tan concentrada mirando la ventana que pensé que habías olvidado algo.

–Hakurashi: No, nada. Pasé por la casa de un familiar que está en la otra cuadra y cuando venía te vi y me llamó la atención que... bueno, estabas un tanto raro...

-Kurama: ¿Raro? "¿Se habrá dado cuenta?" -preguntó, intranquilo.

-Hakurashi: Sí... Bah, habrá sido mi imaginación porque ahora te noto bien. En fin... cosas que pasan, ejem...

-Kurama: No te preocupes, estoy bien.

El chico sonrió con simpatía y ella desvió sus ojos hacia otro lado, ocultando su nerviosismo. En parte era cierto que estaba mirándolo por ese motivo, pero lo primero fue una mentira obvia que, esperaba, Kurama se haya creído.

-Hakurashi: Bien... Adiós -se despidió tras el silencio incómodo, sonriendo estúpidamente y, sin dejar de hacerlo, iba alejándose poco a poco un poco apurada.

-Hakurashi: Uf... -suspiró aliviada al darse la vuelta-. Parece que es un tanto tontuelo al fin y al cabo, si con eso no se dio cuenta de que andaba acosándolo prácticamente...

–Kurama: Ah, Hakurashi -la interrumpe.

–Hakurashi: ¡Ah! -se detuvo ante su llamado y acto seguido giró la cara, que reflejaba una mezcla de sinismo y pena-. ¿S- Sí...?.

–Kurama: Rercueda que te dije que mañana podemos seguir charlando si quieres.

–Hakurashi: ¿De... verdad?

–Kurama: Sí. Por mi parte no hay problema, no tengo planes por ahora... así que la decisión es tuya.

–Hakurashi: Ah... Ahm... -llegó a expresar, muy nerviosa- Yo... tampoco tengo nada que hacer así que... bueno... Está bien... ¿aquí, en tu casa?

–Kurama: No. El aire libre hace bien, así que podemos salir por ahí.

–Hakurashi: ¿Salir?... "No, no pienses mal Kahiry... Sólo es para distraerte..." Oh, claro...

-Kurama: Bien. Entonces, mañana te paso a buscar a las tres, ¿estás de acuerdo?

–Hakurashi: ¿A mi casa?

–Kurama: Sí... ¿hay algún problema? Si quieres vamos directo al parque.

–Hakurashi: No, está bien. Pasa por mi casa a las tres... -aceptó sonriendo entusiasmada a lo que luego se quedó mirando el piso, avergonzada por demostrar su alegría-. Bueno, me voy... ¡Adiós! -salió corriendo.

–Kurama: Adiós -se despidió también; continuó mirándola con las manos en el bolsillo, seriamente-. "Aún no entiendo... por qué me siento así cuando hablo con ella... De alguna forma hizo que cambiara la sensación de transformación que sentía antes de verla..."

º-º-º-º-º-º

**Gracias por leer y espero que haya sido de su agrado. Cualquier cosa comenten, no importa si es para criticar, ya que no sería con malas intenciónes sino más bien con fines constructivos.**


	6. Respuestas

Entró a su casa dirigiéndose al living donde lo esperaban Yusuke y Kuwabara. Ambos lo observaron detenidamente, pensando que aún tenía esa extraña actitud de antes. Él los miró con normalidad debido a que ya que sabía el motivo de por qué estaban así. Cada uno se sentó en donde se encontraban antes de que Hiei se retirara.

–Yusuke: Kurama... ¿estás...? -comenzó a inquirir seriamente.

Él lo interrumpió con tranquilidad.

–Kurama: No se preocupen. Debería disculparme por la actitud de antes, ando teniendo días algo complicados pero ya mejorará todo.

–Kuwabara: ¿Seguro? Parecía que ibas a atacarnos...

–Yusuke: Sí... No sabes cómo se puso el pobre de Kuwabara, nunca lo había visto tan asustado.

–Kuwabara: ¡Oye! -vociferó, levantándose del asiento-.¡Yo no me asusté, no inventes tonterías!

–Yusuke: ¡Hasta tú dijiste que tenías escalofríos, así que cierra la boca y acéptalo! -lo regañó, acercándose mucho a él.

–Kuwabara: ¿¡Sí! ¿¡Así que eso dije! ¡Bueno, no lo recuerdo, por lo tanto nunca sucedió! -negó, apretando su nariz contra la de Yusuke.

–Yusuke: ¡No te hagas el hombre si eres un cobarde! -lo desafió, a punto de pegarle.

Mientras miraba la escena, Kurama suspiró con cierto agotamiento e intentando controlarlos. Poniendo su mejor cara de malvado, dijo:

-Kurama: Si siguen así puede que esta vez les de su merecido... Así que manténganse callados...

Ante esas palabras y su mirada aterradora, ambos se sentaron en un acto instintivo.

–Yusuke y Kuwabara: ¡Sí!...

–Kurama: Fue broma, pero veo que resultó. Habrá que hacerlo más seguido.

-Yusuke: ¡Ah! ¡Nos engañaste! -se quejó mientras lo señalaba indignado.

-Kurama: Exacto -afirmó, sonriendo.

-Kuwabara: La próxima vez no me la creeré... -se cruzó de brazos.

-Kurama: Volvamos a lo importante... ¿Para que nos "llama" el mundo espiritual?

-Yusuke: Ah... ¡cierto! -hizo ademán de haberlo olvidado.

-Kurama: Siempre tan distraído...

-Kuwabara: Yo no soy el único idiota aquí.

-Yusuke: Si hablamos de idiotas, tú me ganas, así que es mejor que no hables.

-Kuwabara: ¿¡QUÉÉ? -gritó, a punto de ir a romperle la cara.

-Kurama: Chicos... Estamos todos aquí por la reunión, no lo olviden.

-Kuwabara: Ah, es verdad... Lo sentimos -se disculpó, rascándose la cabeza-. Nos han informado que andaban pasando cosas extrañas en el mundo humano.

-Kurama: ¿Qué clase de cosas?

-Yusuke: Hace poco encontraron tres humanos muertos cerca de un canal de televisión. Estaban en un galpón prácticamente abandonado perteneciente al mismo.

Kurama: ¿Ustedes fueron a verlo?

Yusuke: Aún no.

-Kurama: ¿Y qué tenían de especial esas muertes que les haya llamado la atención al mundo espiritual?

-Yusuke: Pues... Los tres habían sido mutilados. Les quitaron los órganos internos sin ser dañados ni un poco... Corazón, pulmones y estómago... -dijo por lo bajo; como su amigo no articulaba palabra alguna, continuó informando-. El canal se había enterado de eso pero no quería decir nada por miedo a cerrar el lugar, o al menos eso es lo que ellos han dicho.

-Kurama: ¿Y cómo se ha enterado el mundo espiritual sobre las muertes?

-Yusuke: Parece que ha habido movimientos confusos alrededor del lugar desde hacía varios días, por lo que enviaron un vigilante que controle.

-Kurama: ¿Aún con vigilancia no se pudo evitar? ¿No vieron movimientos previos?

-Yusuke: Nada.

-Kurama: Ya veo... -dijo, luego manteniéndose pensativo y en silencio.

-Kuwabara: Vaya... Me siento inútil por no poder aportar nada.

-Yusuke: Ya deberías estar acostumbrado a esa sensación, no sé por qué sería peor ahora.

-Kuwabara: ¡¿Qué dices?

-Yusuke: Digo que estás...

-Kurama: ¿Quién se enteró primero? -preguntó, interrumpiendo a Yusuke.

-Yusuke: ¿Qué? ¿De qué?

-Kurama: Me refiero a las muertes. ¿Quién lo supo primero: el enviado por el mundo espiritual o el canal?

-Yusuke: Mm... Eso no lo sé...

-Kurama: Lo normal sería que el vigilante lo haya percibido de antemano, tanto los sonidos como el olor de la sangre... y más que nada, el poder espiritual de quien haya sido el asesino. Pero hay otro detalle importante en ésto, del cual un enviado debe tener seria discreción y cuidado: tiene que actuar rápido y evitar que sea descubierto el hecho por un humano para no causar sensación y alboroto.

-Yusuke: ¿Quieres decir que... el canal fue quien supo primero de lo que pasó?

-Kurama: Probablemente... Lo que significa que el responsable de la seguridad que mandó el Mundo Espiritual no estaba haciendo su trabajo.

-Yusuke: ¿Él fue quien los mató?

-Kurama: Eso no es posible. Koenma sabría bien a quién enviar. La seguridad es muy rigurosa desde hace unos años allí, Yusuke. Entrar a trabajar o prestar servicios en el Mundo Espiritual está bajo un constante rigor, la elección está bajo pautas muy exigentes.

-Yusuke: Oh, ya veo... -comentó, sorprendido-. ¿Entonces cómo se le pudo escapar?

-Kurama: No lo sé... Deberemos informarnos, más que nada de cómo fue que el canal supo sobre ello siendo que todo estaba supuestamente controlado.

-Kuwabara: ¡Bien, ya estamos bastante adelantados! ¿Cierto? -exclamó, emocionado.

-Kurama: No, de hecho hay mucho que investigar. Recién empezamos a buscar el problema.

-Kuwabara: Oh... -repentinamente desanimado.

-Yusuke: Eso te pasa por festejar antes sin saber -se burló de su amigo.

-Kuwabara: ¡Cállate!

-Kurama: Hay algo más que se puede deducir...

-Yusuke: ¿Qué cosa?

-Kurama: Parece que el canal se enteró hasta cierto punto. Si no hay información de personas que hayan caído en un caos psicológico luego de verlo, entonces quiere decir que no saben todo o que quien lo haya visto sabe cómo manejar la situación y al mismo tiempo no crear polémica.

-Yusuke: Pero... eso no es normal, ¿verdad? Al menos sabemos que quien hizo todo ésto no es humano. Lo único que podemos hacer es buscar algún medio para encontrar al demonio.

-Kurama: Sí, quien hizo el trabajo no es humano, eso está asegurado. Ahora...

-Kuwabara: ¿Qué piensas, Kurama? -preguntó con curiosidad.

-Kurama: Lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza es, ¿por qué el canal, que en su programación incluye las noticias, no mostró como primicia la masacre? No me creo para nada que su motivo de restricción sea el miedo a cerrar el lugar, como tú has indicado que dijeron.

-Yusuke: Es verdad... -aprobó, poniendose un dedo en el mentón-. Encima las noticias se la pasan compitiendo entre ellas...

-Kurama: Es lo que dicen... Si fuese cierto, una información de esa índole sería un "boom" para el canal. A pesar de eso no lo han expuesto aunque lo sepan desde el principio. Tampoco lo hicieron otros, lo que significa que probablemente ninguno se haya enterado de ello por ahora.

Luego de esas palabras, tanto Yusuke como Kuwabara se quedaron mirándolo atónito.

Yusuke: Definitivamente necesitábamos de ti, Kurama.

Kurama: Yusuke -lo llamó, sin darle importancia a su comentario-, ¿estás seguro de que el mundo espiritual no se ha contactado de alguna forma con el dueño del canal?

-Yusuke: No que yo sepa... -contestó, pensativo-. Koenma no ha dicho nada sobre eso.

-Kurama: Supongo que nos tocará a nosotros encontrar la respuesta... En fin. Debemos tener algo de tiempo para resolverlo. Es mejor descansar y mañana pensar mejor -concluyó y se levantó del sillón, como rompiendo el ligue con su mundo paralelo.

-Kuwabara: ¿"Debemos"?

-Kurama: ¿Qué? -lo miró, confundido-. ¿Esta misión no es nuestra?

-Yusuke: Ah... Puees... -intentaba explicar, rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente-. Nuestra no... Más bien tuya y de Hiei...

-Kurama: ¿Por qué sólo nosotros?

-Kuwabara: Bueno... Como terminamos las clases, en la escuela harán un viaje y nos están obligando a ir, así que no podremos ayudarlos.

-Yusuke: ¡Exacto! ¡Deberán hacer todo tú y Hiei! ¡Jajaja! -río, rascándose aún más fuerte.

-Kuwabara: ¡Seeeh! jajajaja -imitando a su amigo.

Kurama se quedó mirándolos fijamente, casi inexpresivo, durante unos segundos, en los que ellos se callaron repentinamente. Luego caminó calmadamente hasta la puerta.

-Kurama: Bueno... Entonces pásenla bien a donde vayan -finalizó cordialmente, abriendo la misma.

-Kuwabara: ¿No estás enojado por eso..?

-Kurama: ¿Enojado? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? -contestó con total serenidad-. Más bien otra persona lo estará... pero intentaré convencerlo, no se preocupen.

-Yusuke: Ah... ¡Te debemos ésta, Kurama! -agradeció eufórico y le dio golpecitos pequeños en la espalda mientras se retiraba.

-Kuwabara: ¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias! -también siguió los pasos de su amigo.

-Kurama: No me agradezcan. Ah, lo que sí... Tengan cuidado si en el camino ven a un demonio vestido de negro intentando derribar el vehículo. Les deseo suerte.

Y así cerró la puerta, dejándo a Yusuke y Kuwabara boquiabiertos del otro lado. Kuwabara fue directo hacia allí para hablarle.

-Kuwabara: ¿¡Qué quisiste decir?

-Kurama: ¡Nada! -se oyó del otro lado-. ¡Sólo tengan cuidado!

-Yusuke: ¿¡Dices que Hiei se vengará?

-Kurama: ¡No lo sé!... ¿¡Tú qué piensas?

-Kuwabara: ¡Noo!...

*/Imaginación de Kuwabara: Están en el colectivo todos durmiendo y les aparece un demonio volador con la cara de Hiei que les dice "¡Cobardes! ¡Ya verán por irse dejándome su trabajo a mí! ¡La van a pagar!". Luego de eso, provoca un gran caos en el colectivo y "la bestia" se coloca frente al mismo, comiéndoselo.\*. Al finalizar la alucinación empezó a golpear fuertemente la puerta.

-Kuwabara: ¡Kuramaaa! ¡No dejes que me coma! ¡KURAMAAA!

-Yusuke: ¿Que lo... coma? -se extrañó, enarcando las cejas.


	7. Al límite

Al fin, luego de unos minutos implorando que los salve de la cólera de

Hiei cuando se entere, Yusuke y Kuwabara se fueron. Kurama preparó las cosas

para irse a dormir ya que quería hacerle caso a su madre y no desvelarse. Se

acostó en la cama aunque no tuviera sueño, donde se quedó mirando el techo.

Algo estaba comenzando a llamar la atención del joven. Había una sombra

de extraña procedencia en el techo... En un momento, la misma empezó a hacer

movimientos inexplicables, provocando transformaciones en su forma. Su mirada

cambió a una de cautela. No entendía bien por qué estaría pasando eso en una

simple sombra, y decidió observarla más. Vio que al terminar su transformación,

la sombra se había convertido en él mismo, es decir, Youko. Quedó asombrado por

este hecho, sentándose rápidamente en la cama. La formación extraña en el techo

comienzó a hablarle...

-Sombra de "Youko": ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás evitándolo? Sabes que si sigues así

no podrás resistirlo. Tu cuerpo es demasiado débil como humano, no es bueno

tanto para tí como para mí que siga en él.

-Kurama: ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué tomaste esa forma?

-Sombra de "Youko": ¿Quién soy? Me extraña que salgan esas palabras de mí

mismo... ¿Dudas que sea real?

Kurama comenzó a temblar.

-Sombra de "Youko": ¿Hm...? ¿Te tienes miedo a ti mismo?

-Kurama: Si en realidad soy yo, entonces explícame por qué está sucediendo ésto

-exigió, ocultando su temor inexplicable.

-Sombra de "Youko": Bueno... Para eso, debo comenzar hablando de otra cosa...

Sabes que eres un simple humano con poderes espirituales, ¿no?

-Kurama: ¿Un simple humano?

-Sombra de "Youko": Veo que no te has dado cuenta de ese detalle... Bien, tendré

que explicarte entonces... Desde que entré a tu cuerpo tu cerebro se dividió en

dos: uno era el del humano Shuichi, el otro el mío.

-Kurama: Sí.

-Sombra de "Youko": Sabes que puedes estar tranquilo ya que, hagan lo que te

hagan, no podrán notarlo... A pesar de estar separados, nos conectamos el uno

al otro provocando que tú recuerdes cosas de mi pasado y yo pueda controlarte a

voluntad; eso es algo que sabes muy bien.

-Kurama: Lo sé.

-Sombra de "Youko": De lo que no te habías dado cuenta es de que yo, fuera de tu

consentimiento, he estado planeando durante estos diecisiete años el momento

para...

-Kurama: No digas más... -lo interrumpió.

-Sombra de "Youko": Ah... ya te has dado cuenta.

-Kurama: Piensas dominarme por completo... ¿no es así? -dijo, mirándolo con

frialdad.

-Sombra de "Youko": Eres muy inteligente sin mí de todas formas.

-Kurama: Esas sensaciones extrañas que he tenido, la indiferencia hacia los

humanos, la frialdad con la que trato... todo es debido a que intentas poner mi

cerebro a tu total control...

-Sombra de "Youko": Es así como dices. A pesar de los esfuerzos que

he hecho, no logro conseguirlo aún por tu oposición a mi sometimiento. Digamos

que tu corazón humano es más fuerte que mis propios poderes demoníacos. Me

sorprende el poder que puede provocar los sentimientos en un humano...

Kurama se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, sin dejar de mirar

fijamente al demonio que, en realidad, debía estar dentro suyo. Finalmente

decidió continuar la conversación.

-Kurama: Todo eso que me has dicho no responde a por qué estás fuera de mi

cuerpo.

-Sombra de "Youko": Deberías haberlo comprendido... Me expulsaste de tí.

-Kurama: Eso es imposible...

-Sombra de "Youko": No lo es. Hiciste mucha fuerza en volver a tu estado

"normal", tanta que salí disparado y ahora me hayo en un sitio donde puedo salir

y entrar libremente. El problema es que no puedo hacerlo por mucho tiempo sin un

cuerpo donde proteger mi alma.

-Kurama: Si eso ha sucedido, entonces ¿por qué tus recuerdos se mantienen en mi

mente?

-Sombra de "Youko": Eso se debe a que nos hemos complementado de una forma que

necesitamos del otro para sobrevivir. Yo no podré sin tu cuerpo y tú no podrás

sin mi poder .

Kurama miró hacia otro lado, receloso.

Kurama: Aún así dices que mi cuerpo no soportará y deseas salir de él... Te

contradices.

-Youko: Sé por qué lo digo, pero no tengo tiempo de explicártelo ya que no puedo

mantenerme más tiempo fuera si ambos no tenemos la voluntad de separarnos. No

queda otra opción más que unirnos de nuevo.

-Kurama: Espera... Seguirás con tu plan, ¿cierto?

-Sombra de "Youko": Tal vez. Sé lo que te preocupa, Shuichi. Los sentimientos

hacia tu madre no se perderán, eso te lo aseguro...

Y callando -aunque sabía que sus respuestas y el simple hecho de tener

al demonio dentro nuevamente conspirando contra él y su propio cuerpo no le

dejarían tranquilo- se aproximó rápidamente, ingresando en su interior. Este

hecho provocó un gran resplandor. Se desmayó al instante.

**...  
><strong>

**Aquí la continuación de la historia. Gracias a los comentarios que siempre me motivan a continuar subiendo. Me gustaría saber su opinión respecto a lo largo de cada capítulo: ¿creen que son muy cortos? D=**

**Espero que les esté gustando, también a aquellos que se pasan para leer =) Cualquier cosa que quieran comentar, son bien recibidos. Nos leemos.**


	8. Feliz cumpleaños

Pasando ya las horas de sueño, el joven despertó lentamente. Se sentó en la cama, aturdido y con dolor de cabeza; luego pensó en lo sucedido ayer. Dudó de si fue real o quizás un simple sueño que no llegaba a ser pesadilla. Estaba completamente confundido.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta tomar el reloj y darse cuenta de que no era hora para despertarse... sino que la misma había pasado hacía un buen rato.

-Kurama: Las una. Con lo que pasó no tuve tiempo de programar el despertador. Aún no es tarde.

Hoy debía encontrarse con Hakurashi así que se vistió para la ocasión con un pantalón vaquero color azul, zapatillas blancas y una camisa mangas cortas verde hacia afuera. Mientras se vestía analizaba lo que esa noche había ocurrido, ese hecho tan misterioso, tomándolo como si fuese algo completamente verosímil y no un sueño inentendible.

Era difícil creer que haya podido expulsar a Youko de su ser ya que siempre pensó que eran uno... Entonces en realidad no estaban tan unidos el uno con el otro... y estuvo intentando salir de mi cuerpo... Es probable que desde la otra vez, hace un tiempo, haya tenido una oportunidad para lograr su cometido, pero por algún motivo no pudo continuar y sólo fue una advertencia. Ahora sí podía seguir... hay algo que se lo facilita... Pero, ¿qué era? ¿Por qué le fue tan fácil ayer salir de su cuerpo? ¿Realmente su debió a su resistencia ante su sometimiento? Algo no dejaba que lo creyera así.

Al terminar de cambiarse, caminó hacia la ventana, abrió las cortinas y se quedó mirando fuera. Entonces, pensó en voz alta.

-Kurama: Mejor dejo ese enigma para más tarde, ahora debo ir a buscar a Hakurashi y aprovechar el hermoso día.

Salió de su casa muy temprano para estar puntual en la de su ex compañera de clase. En el camino se encontró con un grupo de chicas de esas que nunca se saben de dónde salen. Le habían insinuado de ir a una fiesta porque les resultaba muy guapo, pero se negó rotundamente y hasta con un aire despiadado y glacial. Ésto provocó que ellas se fueran temerosas y a toda prisa. Ciertamente, el hecho volvió a sacar de sí mismo su lado más antipático respecto al ser humano, pero a medida que se iba acercando a destino (la casa de Hakurashi) la sensación iba disminuyendo hasta volver a la normalidad -cosa que ocurría con frecuencia desde hacía una semana-.

Al fin llegó. Se paró en la puerta y, como por un impulso, miró hacia la izquierda. Algo lo había alertado. El canal de televisión donde habían ocurrido las tragedias que al Mundo Espiritual le habían interesado, estaba justamente en esa dirección. Él no recordaba que allí fuese donde se hallaba. Podría ser una buena manera de aprovechar las veces que visitara a Hakurashi para poder introducirse en el lugar.

Un gatito pasó por delante suyó, haciéndole volver a la realidad, y se obligó a sí mismo dejar ese tema de lado al menos por ese día y disfrutar de la salida, de la tranquilidad.

Tocó el timbre de la casa y en cuanto lo hizo, comenzó a escuchar ruidos dentro junto con una voz de mujer muy familiar.

-Hakurashi: ¡Ya va! ¡Espérame!

-Kurama: No hay problema, pero... ¿está todo bien ahí dentro?

Los ruidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

-Hakurashi: ¡Sí! ¡No te preocupes! -aseguró; al rato, luego de una repentina orquesta de objetos cayendo, abrió la puerta de la casa con aire fatigado-. Ah, listo... Perdón por hacerte esperar. Ehm... Hola...

-Kurama: Hola.

Hubieron unos segundos de silencio en donde la chica miró hacia cualquier lado, menos al frente, donde lo tenía al joven mirándola inquietante, esperando escuchar alguna palabra suya.

-Hakurashi: ... ¡Ah! Disculpa, te estoy dejando fuera, qué maleducada soy... ¿Quieres pasar? -ofreciéndole con tono de disculpas; se corrió a un costado de la entrada.

-Kurama: Ah... gracias.

Miró todo detenidamente mientras ingresaba. Observó que era algo pequeña y ordenada. Se notaba la extrema limpieza que se hacía allí diariamente y comprendió lo agotada que debía quedar luego de hacerlo, si es que lo hacía ella sola.

-Kurama: ¿Vives con alguien?

-Hakurashi:Con mi tío, pero casi nunca está en casa.

-Kurama: Se nota que le pones mucho empeño al orden -opinó, pasando sus manos por un mueble con portarretratos encima.

-Hakurashi: Sí. Es muy buena terapia.

-Kurama: ¿Terapia? -preguntó, volviéndose a ella, intrigado.

-Hakurashi: ... ¡No dije nada! Bueno... ¿puedes esperarme aquí un momento? Debo terminar con algo -pidió, a punto de entrar por una puerta.

-Kurama: No hay problema, ve.

La chica ingresó a la habitación. Kurama se quedó parado en medio de la sala con las manos en los bolsillos. Decidió ir hacia el mismo mueble donde se encontraban los portarretratos. Observó uno de ella en un hospital. Sonreía con ironía; notaba a simple vista que no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Le pareció una foto muy particular e iba a preguntarle sobre eso hasta que el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Esperó un rato a que ella fuera a atender, pero como no daba signos de escuchar, decidió acercarse a avisar.

-Kurama: Hakurashi, teléfono.

Iba a tocar la puerta por donde había entrado antes, pero el contestador se activó de improvisto, dejando que la voz de la persona que había llamado comience a extenderse por toda la sala.

-Persona que llama: "¿Por qué no contestas? Bah... Creo que hoy era tu cumpleaños así que no sería nada raro que andes por ahí..."

-Kurama: ¿Cumpleaños?... -pensó, sorprendido.

En ese momento, Hakurashi abrió la puerta y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero rápidamente escuchó la voz y decidió callar para seguir oyendo el mensaje. Se sentía desanimada. La voz siguió diciendo en el mismo tono petulante:

"...Bueno, no importa. No llegaré a casa, por si querías saber; ando en unos viajes importantes. Volveré en unos días. Cuida bien la casa y haz lo que te dije, ¿entendido?*

Al terminar el mensaje, ella se dio la vuelta para salir, intentando poner su mejor cara de normalidad; pero Kurama se encontraba a su lado, mirándola.

Se sobresaltó.

-Hakurashi: ¡Waa! ¡Otra vez te apareces así!

-Kurama: ¿Por qué no dijiste que era tu cumpleaños? -preguntó con aire indignado.

-Hakurashi: ¿Acaso importa? -dijo, cortante.

-Kurama: ¿Alguien dijo que importaba?

-Hakurashi: No, pero si a mí no me importa, a los demás menos. Es un día más para todo el mundo y así será siempre.

Kurama se quedó callado, mirándola con gravedad, pensativo. Hakurashi comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa ante su silencio y la mirada profunda que recibía del pelirrojo.

-Hakurashi: ¿Sucede algo?... Siento que me acosas mirándome así...

-Kurama: No, nada -dijo, siguiendo unos segundos más en silencio hasta que decidió continuar-. Cierra los ojos.

-Hakurashi: ¿Para qué? -intrigada.

-Kurama: Tú ciérralos...

-Hakurashi: B-bueno...

Cerró los ojos sin ocultar su curiosidad. El muchacho tomó un par de rosas del interior de sus cabellos, acercó sus manos con las hermosas flores a ella y dijo:

-Kurama: Listo, puedes abrirlos.

La chica hizo caso, abriéndolos lentamente. Se quedó atónita.

-Hakurahsi: ¿Rosas?... ¿De dónde las sacaste?

-Kurama: Eso no importa... Son para ti. Feliz cumpleaños, Hakurashi -la felicitó con una sonrisa cálida.

-Hakurashi: ¿P... para mí? -tomando las rosas, avergonzada.

-Kurama: Sí... Si hubiese sabido antes te habría comprado algo, pero no tenía idea así que... bueno... Espero que te gusten.

-Hakurashi: Gracias, Shuichi... -logró decir, aunque se notaba que intentaba reprimirse con mucho esfuerzo.

-Kurama: _Nunca me había dicho Shuichi... _-pensó para sus adentros; luego preguntó:-¿Quieres otra cosa?

-Hakurashi: ¿Cómo voy a querer otra cosa? Es la primera vez que me regalan algo y podría decir que fue una gran elección. No quiero nada más -agregó, ocultando su rostro, el cual, en realidad, estaba inundándose de lágrimas poco a poco de la emoción.

-Kurama: Es lindo recibir un regalo y estar con las personas que apreciás en tu cumpleaños. Por eso creo que nadie merece esa indiferencia. Desde ahora cuentas conmigo en lo que necesites.

Ella no sabía cómo responder ante su acto de calidez y comprensión. Sintió una presión reconfortante en el pecho, pero no podía expresarlo con palabras, por lo que simplemente le tomó un dedo de la mano con suavidad -aún de espaldas hacia él- y ladeó la cabeza para que él apenas pueda ver una sonrisa tímida de agradecimiento.

-Hakurashi: Llámame Kahiri...

-Kurama: Bien... -sonrió y de a poco accedió a apretar su mano también con una extraña pena interior; mientras, pensaba:-_ ¿Por qué me siento así?... ¿Por qué siento esta sensación tan cálida?..._

Quedaron de esa forma durante un minuto. Hakurashi le sonreía y él le devolvía la sonrisa, pero intentaba no mirarla... Algo le estaba ocurriendo y no entendía qué...

-Hakurashi: ¡Ah! -exclamó, dándose cuenta del acto que estaba cometiendo; se separó rápidamente de él- Perdón... No me di cuenta...

Él la miró analítico, notando el rojo intenso en sus mejillas, algo que le produjo ternura.

-Kurama: No hay problema -le tranquilizó con voz suave.

**...**

**Bueno... Acá ya vemos cómo se van conociendo un poco más. Puede que sea un tanto cursi, pero más que eso me gustaría reflejar una relación tierna entre ellos (aunque un tanto extraña por ser de golpe), que es la base de todo D= Espero que lo hayan podido interpretar más o menos así y no sea muy... "empalagoso" de alguna manera (lo digo porque personalmente no me gustan mucho los que son de esa forma xD).**

**Bueno, recuerden siempre que pueden comentar lo que desees con total libertad. Gracias nuevamente a ying-yang22 y a Sakura Kazami.**


End file.
